1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection type video display such as a liquid crystal projector.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an adjustment content of a projection type video display at the setting of projection, there are a focus adjustment, a keystone distortion correction, and so on (see JP2003-78842).
To implement the focus adjustment or the keystone distortion correction described above, it is thought as a way that the projection type video display projects a stripe image which has white lines and black lines displayed alternately as an adjustment image and that an image pickup device takes the stripe image and that an output signal of the image pickup device which corresponds to the position of white lines and black lines is obtained. In this case, to implement the focus adjustment and the keystone distortion correction precisely, it is necessary that the stripe image is properly focused on the image pickup device.